


Cigarettes at Dawn

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Surviving South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kenny McCormick-centric, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking, bunny - Freeform, mysterion - Freeform, professor chaos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: Butters couldn't face the idea of going to school with a black eye, so he skipped. Kenny just didn't feel like going at all. But the pair manage to meet somewhere in the middle for cigarettes and stolen food.





	Cigarettes at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please be aware that the pair are 16 and 17 respectively. 
> 
> I'm debating writing a Mysterion/Professor Chaos sequel, so if you like the idea show me some love.

Kenny inhaled the cigarette deeply, exhaling the smoke harshly. He wasn’t particularly in need of the cigarette but it was something to do after walking Karen to school. He reclined backwards against the marble steps of the expansive mansion; the abandoned property made for a decent hangout or means of business when he had to take clients.

He closed his eyes against the budding snow and continued his routine of inhaling and exhaling. He flicked the spent butt away once it had burned down to his fingerless gloves.

Kenny could sense the presence of another before the first hesitant foot falls. The steps hopped from crunching snow to the gravel pathway. Kenny pulled his hood up.

‘K-Kenny,’ Butters greeted, the words sounding more like a question to the teen. ‘I’m sk-skipping school,’ the older teenager hooked his gloved hands around the straps of his backpack and rocked on his heels. ‘Thought ya might be here’.

Kenny sat up slowly, lowering his hood. He smiled thinly at Butters, eying the faint bruises around his scarred eye with a quick nod.

The boys stared at each other in silence, broken only by a grumble.

‘We could go inside?’ Butters asked, pointedly turning his face away and kicking at a pile of snow.

Kenny brushed a patch of snow from the step, his fingertips growing red. ‘No. Sit’.

Butters followed the gesture with a grin and sat beside his friend, hugging his backpack to his chest. Kenny relaxed back onto his elbows, legs once again splayed against the wet steps.

‘I walked Karen to school,’ Kenny explained around a second cigarette. ‘Made sure she was inside before I slipped away’.

‘That’s cool.’ Butters fidgeted with the zips on his backpack. ‘Is that your breakfast today?’ he quipped, his good eye crinkling.

‘Kinda,’ Kenny laughed, the cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. ‘I’d share but you’ll be sick on an empty stomach…’.

Butters flushed, his stomach betraying him with a guttural groan.

‘That arsehole didn’t feed you again,’ Kenny stated around a breathy exhale. ‘I raided though, so…’

‘Y-you’ll get in t-trouble!’ squeaked Butters as his best friend tossed the cigarette aside and began hurriedly patting at his arms and digging around in the oversized parka.

Kenny shrugged, continuing to pull items from varied places in his parka and piling them in Butters lap.

Butters could have cried at the naked generosity, his hands already unwrapping the sandwich. He stashed the chocolates and sweets away in his bag, knowing he could tempt Kenny later in the day.

Kenny waved the half eaten offering away as Butters began to spear the air with his bounty.

‘I’ll try and pinch another one tonight. That was just incase Karen was hungry on the way to school. But I think she didn’t want to the spoil the lunch I got her’.

Sheepishly Butters finished the last of the meal, knowing full well that the teenager wouldn’t care for his pity.

‘Well, we could always patrol later. You’ll probably get a reward for kicking Professor Chaos’s butt, again’.

‘I’m a little sore,’ Kenny admitted with another small smile. The plaster on his cheek crinkled against the laughter lines. ‘So I’ll probably pass’.

‘Lounging about on these kinda steps probably don’t h-oh. Ah. Sorry, Kenny’.

Kenny tucked his legs to his chest, propping his chin against the luminous tracksuit bottoms- he looked younger than his sixteen years. He smiled coyly, ‘if you want me to chuck you about, I’ll have to charge’.

Butters slammed his hands to his face, burying his blush in the cotton. He peeked out between his fingers, his eye ghosting over the foundation expertly dusted on the boy’s face. Despite a dozen tutorials, he’d never quite finessed the art as well as his companion.

‘If you try and say _mates rates, _I’ll punch you for free!’.

‘W-wh, excuse me?’

‘Craig,’ Kenny huffed with a roll of his eyes.

‘I’m going to kick that bastard’s arse. You watch!’.

‘No point. I’ve already railed Tweek. They’ve been arguing about it for a week’.

Butters mirrored Kenny’s easy smile, his own chest feeling tight. The thought of Kenny squirming beneath a faceless body made him uneasy; the knowledge that many of his clientele would pay more to do so much more made his blood boil. The two rarely shared banter about Kenny’s income since they’d gotten high and Kenny had become talkative, pulling open his parka to a bare chest green and yellow with healing boot indentations.

Butters swallowed around his dry mouth. ‘I-I could k-kiss you for free?’

Kenny snapped his hood over his face. ‘I’d be making a loss,’ he teased, almost muffled.

‘I’ll h-help you look for a job! No charge, no strings attached!’

Kenny took Butter in from the edges of the fake fur. ‘Was it a question, or a proposition?’

‘Wishful thinking?’ Butters muttered, scooting closer to lean against his bestfriend. Kenny moved into the warmth. ‘I mean, I-I’d never ask you to do something you didn’t wanna do. With the whole money-thing. I’ll always try and help you out. N-no, funny business, Ken’.

‘I was lying,’ Kenny snorted, looking up into Butter’s face from the boys shoulder. ‘I wouldn’t hit those guys with my car-if I had one. I punched Craig in the face, so I’m kinda avoiding him for a while’.

‘Oh,’ Butters whispered, breathing easy. ‘I heard Professor Chaos is going to pay Craig a visit’.

‘I’d rather he paid _me _a visit,’ Kenny snickered, burrowing into the crook of Butter’s neck.

‘Craig?’ Butters squeaked, nearly dislodging Kenny.

‘Professor Chaos, you idiot! It’s about time I stuck to one villain, after all’.

Butters gasped, his breath tickling Kenny’s face.

‘You would?’

Kenny kissed any skin he could see of Butter’s throat, his lips ghosting over the adams apple. ‘Might be fun having you make an honest man of me. Chaos can stay though, I enjoy the chase’.


End file.
